Pneumatic tools, such as, for example, nail guns, staple guns, impact wrenches, and body grinders are commonly found on contractor sites, in assembly plants, in automotive repair workshops, and in some homes. These tools can be fairly expensive to replace and may be dangerous, especially if used by an unauthorized person, such as a child.
Currently, pneumatic tools are protected from theft or unauthorized use by locking them in safe boxes with a padlock, or using a specially manufactured lock that prevents use of the tool. However, not all tools can be secured in such fashion. In particular, some tools are left out in the open for anyone to take or use simply because a locking mechanism has not been provided. In other circumstances, tools remained unsecured because the locking mechanism provided cannot be adapted to secure the specific tool.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lock that can be adapted to fit a wide variety of pneumatic tools and various pneumatic tool fittings. It is further desirable to provide a lock for pneumatic tools that is capable of preventing unauthorized use, theft, or both.